Le carnet
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Petit texte écrit sur un forum pour une fic commune entre membres. Une trace écrite sur la nouvelle page blanche d'un carnet. Après la mort de Dean, Sam en noircie une à son tour.


**_Disclaimer: _**La série appartient à Eric Kraple. Et je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

**_Ndla: _**_Petit texte écrit sur le forum French, Fics et Fanarts sur une idée originale de Stéphanie ( membre et modo ^^ ): _

« Après la mort de Kate, Tony Dinozzo écrit ce qu'il ressent dans un carnet qu'il laisse sur le banc d'un parc pour que la personne ( différente selon les préférences en matière de série :D ) qui le trouve puisse à son tour écrire une partie triste de sa vie et laisser la place à la suivante et etc... »

_La première a avoir commencé n'est autre que Stéph, puis JB, Cissy... et j'ai finalement essayé à mon tour ;p_

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si mon histoire à sa place dans ses pages. Tout comme je me demande quelle sera la réaction de la prochaine personne à la lire. À mon instar, je l'imagine errant sans but précis entre les pelouses verdoyantes et entretenues de ce parc. Peut-être y recherche-t-elle une certaine paix qui ne viendra jamais? Ou au contraire, la vie ne l'a-t-elle pas encore trop amochée, lui permettant ainsi de préserver une étincelle d'espoir au plus profond de son être? _

_Puis il arrivera un moment où ses yeux - Pétillants? Éteints? Songeurs? Troublés? Rêveurs? - se poseront sur un cahier échoué sur un banc, semblant abandonné. Sa curiosité sûrement piquée l'incitera à venir le saisir, l'ouvrir pour l'épancher. _

_Comme moi avant, elle lira ces lignes, écrites par d'autres. J'aime à penser qu'elle partagera aussi leur peine et leur douleur, qu'elle songera à eux, illustres inconnus, où qu'ils puissent être et quoiqu'ils puissent faire. _

_Mais quand viendra mon tour, quand elle apprendra comment j'ai perdu la seule personne qu'il me restait, me croira-t-elle? _

_Moi-même je voudrais ne pas y croire, je voudrais pouvoir me dire que les monstres n'existent pas. Un sourire se dessine malgré moi à cet instant. Un peu triste, un peu amer mais un sourire quand même. _

_Parce qu'il me rappelle une époque de ma vie qui a son importance maintenant. Je venais d'avoir neuf ans et après avoir dis à mon père que j'avais peur du monstre qui se cachait dans mon placard, ce dernier m'a donné un 45._

_Non vous avez bien lu, non je n'affabule pas et non mon père était saint d'esprit. Mon histoire serait trop longue a raconter et peut-être refermerez-vous ce carnet bien avant le clap de fin. Et dans un sens, je vous comprend. _

_Je peux seulement vous dire que mon père s'appelait John Winchester et qu'il était devenu un chasseur après avoir perdu sa femme, Mary, ma maman que je n'ai jamais connu, étant alors âgé de seulement six mois lors du drame. _

_Quand notre père nous laissait pour aller exterminer ce qui pullulait dans le noir, mon grand frère Dean s'occupait de moi, devenant peu à peu mon point de repère dans ce brouillard de vie brisée qu'était notre pain quotidien. _

_La suite? J'ai fui quand j'ai été en âge de le faire parce que je voulais être maître de mon existence et bannir une fois pour toutes les monstres pourtant bien réels des mythes et légendes qui ont inspirés tant d'histoires et de films. _

_Mais le problème avec cette vie, c'est que plus vous vous obstinez à lui tourner le dos, plus elle s'accroche à vos basques pour tapoter votre épaule au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins. _

_Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande encore pourquoi il a fallut que je perde tous les gens que j'aimais pour l'accepter. _

_D'abord ma mère, ma petite amie, Jessica, vingt deux ans plus tard puis mon père, une année après. Tous tués par la même ordure, le même démon: Azazel. _

_Le monstre de nos cauchemars. _

_Malgré tout, Dean et moi avons continué parce que c'est tout ce qu'il nous restait à faire, avancer, toujours tout droit, sans se retourner, jamais. _

_Et un jour, la pire crainte de mon aîné s'est réalisée: je suis mort dans ses bras, suite à la blessure mortelle d'une maudite lame que je n'ai pas pu esquiver, faute de ne l'avoir pas vu arriver. _

_Oui je suis mort, le laissant seul avec sa peine, sa colère et sa culpabilité. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Le désespoir peut conduire à tant de choses et quand vous avez les connaissances requises, plus rien n'a de limites. _

_Pour me sauver, mon grand frère a vendu son âme. Un pacte aussi simple que cruel: je reviens d'entre les morts et Dean se voit accordé une année avant de descendre au six cent soixante-sixième sous-sol. _

_À l'heure où j'écris - d'une main tremblante, pardonnez-moi - deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'échéance de ce putain de deal qui a fait de moi un orphelin. _

_J'aimais mon père mais Dean l'a remplacé ces heures, ces jours où son absence devenait prenante. Et ils ne sont plus. _

_Voilà, mon récit s'achève ici, je pourrais écrire tellement plus comme tellement moins mais je préfère laisser la place. En l'occurrence, la prochaine page blanche. _

_Si vous avez pu lire jusqu'au bout, merci à vous. Vous que je ne connais pas mais à qui j'ai confié ce qui tourne en boucle et se répercute contre les parois fines de mon esprit depuis maintenant deux semaines:_

_Je m'appelle Sam Winchester et je suis mort deux fois. _


End file.
